marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film)
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * Chronological Flashbacks * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * Harley-Davidson Hydra Glide * Helicopter * Weapon X Jet | Plot = In 1845, Northwest Territories of Canada, young James Howlett is sick, with his half-brother victor beside him. However, the latter's father Thomas Logan killed his father, John. In an act of fury, James sprouts bone claws from his fists and impales Thomas. But much to his horror, Thomas reveals that he's his actual father. Confused about what happening to him, James runs into the woods. Victor follows him and vows to stick with him. And so the brothers brave through the American Civil War, World War I and World War II and Two, and the Vietnam War. In the last war, Victor kills their commanding officer who attempted to rape a girl and Logan tries to stop him. They are shot by a firing squad by their healing factors prove hard to kill them. They are visited by Major William Stryker in the stockade, offering them position in a "special" team. Their first mission involved tracking the source of a mysterious meteorite. But when they threatened a village as to where the meteorite came from, Logan becomes disgusted and leaves. With his departure, Team X disbands. Six years later, James, now going by the name of Logan has returned to Canada, living as a lumberjack with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who is aware of his mutation. One day at work, he is approached by Stryker, informing him that Victor had killed one of their team, Bradley. Logan outright refuses, mainly because he's Canadian and doesn't answer to the States. But when he finds Kayla murdered, he goes after Victor but loses badly, with his claws broken. He is approached by Stryker once again, offering whatever it takes to stop his brother; Logan agrees and is subjected to an adamantium bonding test, which is the metal from the meteorite that Stryker was looking for. He asks for a new nametag, saying Wolverine, derived from a story Kayla told him. Once the procedure is complete, it seems that Logan died. However, he manages to come back to life and his enhanced hearing allow him to hear that Stryker intends to use his DNA for someone else. He escapes the facility in a feral rage. As Stryker orders Agent Zero to hunt him down, Logan runs into a nearby farm. An elderly couple who own the farm clothe him and let him stay for the night. Unfortunately, they are killed by Zero, forcing Logan to flee. He is able to disable Zero's helicopter, bringing it down to the ground. He takes Zero's radio and warns Stryker that he's coming for him. He then ignites the copter's fuel with his new adamantium claws, killing Zero. Meanwhile, Victor captures a young Scott Summers, who has first activated his mutation, searing a hole in his school. Logan makes his way to Las Vegas, where he meets with John Wraith and Fred Dukes. The former says that Stryker had a secret laboratory but doesn't know where it is. However, Fred might, but he had become obese from a guilt-ridden eating disorder. Logan calls him "bub" but Fred mishears it as "Blob" and punches him. In order to get the information from Fred, Logan had to fight him but his mass made it impossible to even move him. Luckily, Fred tries headbutting Logan only to get the full impact of his metal skull. He then starts talking about the "island", where Stryker has been keeping captured mutants. Not even Team X knows where it is. But he does know someone who might, an escapee, Remy LeBeau, going by the name of Gambit. Accompanied by John, Logan goes to New Orleans to locate Gambit. While John waiting on lookout, Logan went in to meet Gambit, only to give a misinterpretation that he was sent to bring him back. Meanwhile, John noticed Victor and engaged him. However, Victor predicts his moves and breaks his spine just as he materializes. Gambit brings Logan to the island, which is an offshore nuclear power plant. Inside, a general reveals to Stryker about his knowledge about his son being a mutant. Refusing to let his work continue on a personal vendetta, the general states that they're shutting him down. However, Stryker stabs the general in the stomach and continues with his plans for Weapon XI. Logan then comes in and learns that Kayla is alive, having faked her death with hydrochlorothiazide. With no quarrel with Stryker, Logan leaves. Victor is very angry and demands the adamantium bonding procedure; Stryker says that he wouldn't survive, so Victor turns his murderous eyes on Kayla. Hearing her screams, Logan rushes back and engages Victor. He manages to pin his half-brother down but refuses to kill him. Instead, he assists Kayla in freeing all captured mutants, including her sister Emma. But as he leads them to safety, they run into Weapon XI, who is a lobotomized Wade Wilson, with teleportation, optic blasts, and adamantium swords. He tells them to find another way while he combats Deadpool. The mutants, lead by Scott, guided by a mysterious voice, leads them out of the facility, where they find Charles Xavier, who offers them solace at his school. Logans fights Deadpool but proves no match for his combined abilities. Luckily, Victor comes to aid him, stating that "no one kills you but me". They tag team and manage to decapitate Deadpool, while his optics blasts were still on. As his head falls, he damages the structure of the cooling tower. Thankfully, Gambit saves Logan from being crushed. As he carries a wounded Kayla to safety, he is shot in the back by Stryker, whose gun is loaded with adamantium bullets, enough to cause amnesia. However, Kayla uses her powers of persuasion to force him to walk away until his feet bleed before dying. Logan wakes up, with no memory of who he is. He is seen months later having drinks at a bar somewhere in Japan. | Cast = * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett ** Troye Sivan portrays a younger James Howlett * Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed ** Michael James Olsen portrays a younger Victor Creed * Danny Huston as Major/Colonel William Stryker * will.i.am as John Wraith * Lynn Collins as Kayla Silverfox * Kevin Durand as The Blob / Fred Dukes * Dominic Monaghan as Chris Bradley * Taylor Kitsch as Gambit / Remy LeBeau * Daniel Henney as Agent Zero / David North * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson ** Scott Adkins does the stunts for Wade Wilson as Weapon XI Additionally, Tim Pocock appears as Scott Summers. Max Cullen and Julia Blake portray Travis and Heather Hudson, respectively. Peter O'Brien, Aaron Jeffery, and Alice Parkinson portray John Howlett, Thomas Logan, and Elizabeth Howlett, respectively. Myles Pollard, Stephen Anderton, and Chris Sadrinna appear as Phelan, Marcuse, and Van Mier, respectively. David Ritchie and Asher Keddie portray doctors Abraham Cornelius and Carol Frost, respectively. Tahyna Tozzi appears as Kayla's sister, Emma. Poker player Daniel Negreanu makes a cameo appearance. Patrick Stewart makes an uncredited appearance as Professor Charles Xavier. | Notes = * In a post-credits scene, Deadpool/Weapon XI's hand reaches over and touches his head. His eyes then open and he mutters "shush" in a muffled voice. * There is a different post-credits scene where it shows Wolverine at a bar in Japan drinking shots of whiskey. After asking for another shot, the Japanese bartender asks him if he is American. Wolverine responds, “Canadian… I think.” She then asks if he’s drinking to forget and he replies, “No. I’m drinking to remember.” This is in reference to the end of the movie where Stryker shoots Wolverine in the head with an adamantium bullet that erases his memory. | Trivia = * In the comic book Origin, it is indicated that Wolverine's real father is Thomas Logan, given his uncanny appearance of an older Logan and other issues later shown, but Thomas' son was not named Victor. Instead, he was called Dog and he was never stated to really be Sabretooth/Victor Creed, although many fans believe this to be the fact. * Deadpool/Weapon XI's swords are made of adamantium since Wolverine's claws do not break them. * Towards the end of the movie when the captured mutants escape and find Prof. Xavier, he is standing even though he was shot in 1962 during the Cuban Missile Crisis and this movie takes place at least 20 years later. * Future entries within the X-Men film franchise have presented some irreconcilable continuity errors that revolve around X-Men: Origins Wolverine that not even the reboot in Days of Future Past can explain. While some of these inconsistencies are minor—e.g. a young Emma Frost and a standing Professor X—and could potentially be explained by factors such as psychic powers altering people's perceptions or simple cases of mistaken identity, others are much more difficult to explain. One of the more glaring errors is Stryker's portrayal in Days of Future Past. In the film, Stryker is portrayed as being a young man right at the end of the Vietnam War and having a somewhat modest rank in the United States Army. This is in contrast to the middle-aged Stryker who appears in Origins to recruit Logan and Creed in the middle of the Vietnam War. It is implied that Logan stays with Team X for some period of time before leaving, and after that, Team X continues to operate for a number of years. In days of Future Past, no indication of Team X ever existing is given and Stryker does not seem to even recognize Wolverine. Wade Wilson's existence in both timelines presents another problem, as he is shown as being an adult man in his 30's in the 1970's in Origins while also appearing around the same age in the mid-2010's in Deadpool. * In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Stryker appears much younger than the Striker depicted in Origins, despite there only being a few years difference. | Interviews | Links = * Marvel films * Official website * * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the Marvel Movies wiki * X-Men Origins: Wolverine news at Super Hero Hype * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the X-Men wiki * X Men Origins: Wolverine Trailer on Youtube }} Category:20th Century Fox Category:American Civil War (Event) Category:World War I Category:World War II Category:Vietnam War